Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as typical display devices for various kinds of equipments. The liquid crystal display panel holding a liquid crystal layer between an array substrate and a counter substrate is manufactured using a large-sized mother substrate. That is, after manufacturing a plurality of liquid crystal display panels collectively, each liquid crystal display panel is obtained by cutting the mother substrate.
In recent years, a frame portion of the liquid crystal display panel, i.e., the width between an active area and a panel end tends to become narrow. More demand for the narrow frame is growing, more variations of location and width of a seal material to attach the array substrate and the counter substrate are resulted depending on accuracy of the seal material formation, and also variation of distance between a cut line of the mother substrate and an outer end of the seal material is easily resulted. For this reason, there is a possibility that variation in cutting accuracy may be caused due to the variation generated in the seal material.
On the other hand, a technology is proposed, in which a resin layer is arranged for banking seal material in the outside of seal formation areas, and respective pixels are cut down simultaneously from the mother substrate along the cut line provided between the adjacent resin layers.